


find me under the mistletoe

by Menacherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: “I just, I don’t know what to get him,” Tyler whined over the phone. “He’s the worst person to buy presents for, he already has all the shit he wants, he’s just as rich as I am.”





	find me under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adeleblaircassiedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/gifts).



“I just, I don’t know what to get him,” Tyler whined over the phone. “He’s the worst person to buy presents for, he already has all the shit he wants, he’s just as rich as I am.”

Brownie snorted, but Tyler had a feeling he wasn’t paying attention at all. Especially since he could hear the faint sounds of NHL16 in the background. “What did you get him last year?” Brownie asks after a goal horn sounds. 

“A gift card for his favorite brewery and tickets to a baseball game,” Tyler said, picking at the label on his beer as he peered at the computer on his lap. 

Marshall and Gerry were flopped out on his legs, and Cash had taken over two of the dog beds in the corner. Gerry’s leg kicked out in his sleep and Tyler grabbed the computer to keep it from falling. 

“Bro,” Brownie said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Tyler told him, and winced when Brownie actually paused his video game. 

“How are you supposed to seduce him if you can’t even get him a good gift?” Brownie asked. 

Tyler groaned, and Marshall stuck his head up at the noise. “I don’t know,” Tyler whined. “That’s why I’m calling you,” 

Brownie snorted, and the sounds of the videogame started to filter through the phone again. “I don’t think he’d appreciate anything I could think to give him.” 

“I dunno, you have good ideas,” Tyler said. 

“Tyler, last time the man saw me get too close to you he _accidentally_ pushed me into the pool.” 

“It could have been an actual accident, you know that.” 

Brownie snorted and Tyler heard the phone get jostled, like Brownie was shaking his head. “Yeah, sure, and I’m Sidney fucking Crosby.” 

“Okay fine, maybe he’s a little irrational around you,” Tyler admitted, chewing on his lip a little. 

“Why don’t you ask Jordie, or someone he actually likes.”

Tyler paused, and then flipped over to the calendar that his mom and Jamie’s mom had set up. Jordie wasn’t practicing right now, and he didn’t have a game until tomorrow, so he wouldn’t be interrupting anything. 

“See,” Tyler said, shifting a little. “You do have good ideas.” 

“Haha,” Brownie said, and hung up on him.

\--

“What should I get Chubbs for Christmas?” Tyler asked as soon as Jordie picked up.

“Ugh, I’m a million miles away and I still have to deal with the Tyler and Jamie show?” Jordie asked into the phone. His voice was rough, Tyler had probably woken him up from a nap.

“Just get him anything, he’ll be happy with whatever you get him.” Jordie said after a few seconds of silence. 

“I don’t know, I want him to be happy with his gift, really happy, not just fake happy.” 

“I dunno Segs, get him a pack of black t-shirts with the collars pre-ripped and the rattiest sweatpants you can find if you want him happy. Or you in a bow, but I really don’t wanna think about that.”

Tyler fell silent at that. It would certainly get the point across. 

“Oh god, don’t actually do that. My brain hurts,” Jordie sighed. 

“It was a good idea,” Tyler protested. 

“You know what a better one is? Asking him what he wants for Christmas.” 

Tyler wrinkled his nose at that. “I mean, I guess, that would be an idea to consider.” 

“Hey, you called me for advice, when he hasn’t enjoyed any of my presents in that last few years.” 

“Because you buy him black t-shirts with the collars in,” Tyler said. 

“Exactly.”

\--

_wat do u need for xmas???_

idk

_srsly bro, what do you want_

surprise me

Tyler took a screenshot of the conversation and messaged it to Jordie with several angry emojis. All he got in return was a recording of Jordie laughing his ass off. 

\--

Don’t even bother asking me, Daddy texted him. I just got him gift cards to all the steakhouses with in a fifty mile radius of Dallas. 

U suk, Tyler texted back. 

\--

“What do I get the man who has everything?” 

“Did you just quote The Little Mermaid?” Cassidy asked. 

Tyler paused. “No,” he scowled, and then hung up. 

\--

Jamie was scowling down at his phone and fiddling with his headphones for the majority of the flight. 

“What’s wrong?” Tyler finally asked, surprised that Jamie hadn’t come to him whenever the problem started. Tyler was better with most technological things than Jamie. Just like Jamie was better at pretty much every other aspect of being an adult (except cooking steaks). 

Jamie shrugged and moved to sit next to Tyler, shoving in next to him. “I dunno,” he said. “Bluetooth won’t connect anymore.”

Tyler hummed, and looked over the headphones. They were pretty old honestly, and Jamie was two models behind on phones, because he refused to actually get a new phone when the one he had was working just fine. 

He tried connecting it a few times, turned off Jamie’s phone a few times and then shrugged. His bluetooth headphones connected to Jamie’s phone when he tried that, but Jamie's just wouldn't. “Battery is working on the headphones, and your phone is connecting to other bluetooth devices.” 

Tyler paused. “It’s gotta be the wiring shorted out or something, these are pretty old.” 

Jamie scowled and took his headphones back. “Sorry buddy,” Tyler said and handed Jamie his own set. “You can borrow mine though.” 

Jamie’s answering grin made Tyler duck his head. “Thanks,” Jamie said. 

“You’re welcome.”

\--

Christmas came up quick, and Tyler was staring down at the badly wrapped present before him. The wrapping paper had dogs on it, and honestly, Tyler just wanted Jamie to like it. 

Jamie had spent the last week complaining about his headphones, so the obvious Christmas gift had presented itself just in time. 

Tyler just didn’t feel like it was enough. 

He sighed, and picked the present up and handed it over to Jamie. “Here you go!” he said, shoving a smile on his face. 

Jamie handed him his gift, but Tyler waited to open it as Jamie tore into the gift Tyler had given him. 

“Yesss!” Jamie hissed, pumping a fist in the air. “Just what I needed!” 

Tyler grinned, glad his gift had made Jamie happy, when Jamie tugged him in with an arm looped around Tyler’s neck and pressed a smacking kiss to his cheek. 

Tyler dropped the gift in his hands and stared at Jamie, who was too busy trying to hook his phone up to the new headphones to notice. 

“Well shit.” Tyler said. 

“What?” Jamie asked, finally looking up. 

“Maybe I should have just put myself in a box.” 

Jamie’s eyes went dark, and Tyler didn’t bother to open his present. He just pulled Jamie in by his stupid shirt and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“You in a big red bow would have been a nice gift to wake up to,” Jamie admitted. 

“How about nothing at all?” Tyler asked with a grin. 

Jamie pulled him in for another kiss, knocking him on to the ground. The lights on the tree formed a halo around Jamie’s head and Tyler grinned at the sight of the lights playing off Jamie’s skin. 

“Damn am I lucky.”


End file.
